


Uno menos para el cielo.

by Dawndown



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: (no se precupen no es real), 2doc - Freeform, Invocación de demonios, M/M, Murdoc debería preocuparse un poquito mas por su seguridad personal, No se si seguir poniendo tags porque no quiero hacer spoirlers, Pero la descripción me quedo muy floja y eso me preocupa...
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawndown/pseuds/Dawndown
Summary: Murdoc intenta librarse de algunas molestias utilizando un método muy poco ortodoxo, (pero aceptemoslo si de Niccals se trata podríamos decir que era esperable).Y extrañamente las cosas salen mas bien que mal...





	1. A tu servicio.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que todo el mundo se angustie voy a aclarar algunas cosas ok?
> 
> *No soy satanico o satanista y no planeo serlo en un futuro cercano o ningun futuro en general. 
> 
> *¿La frase dicha por Murdoc es real? Tan real como 5 cinco minutos en google, blogsport y una muy poco confiable traducción en latín por un traductor online. (Igualmente cambié algunas palabras, no vaya a ser cosa...)
> 
> *¿De donde la sacaste? De un libro llamado pactum, ustedes mismos jusgen la legitimidad de un libro de "hechicería", que todavía se puede comprar en Amazon sin ninguna restricción, cuya editorial no se preocupa mucho por su existencia... (Esta un poco carito, pero todos los libros en amazon lo estan, eso para mí es magia negra...)
> 
> Bueno, espero que disfruten este fanfic. :)

"Esto porfin me librará de esos imbeciles", pensó mientras levantaba el cuchillo contra su palma, aquello no parecía haberle dolido, a juzgar por la falta de sentimiento en su mirada. Dejo gotear lentamente la sangre en el centro del pentagrama que había dibujado previamente, con una precisión milimetrica; cada simbolo y dibujo hecho a la perfección. Despues de todo, un satanista que se respetase no podía cometer errores. Lucifer mismo estaría orgulloso.

Ahora solo faltaba el ultimo paso; la invocación. Tomo los papeles con los escritos, viejos y amarillentos, denotando una fragilidad tal que cualquiera pensaría que se romperían al mínimo contacto. Su cuerpo temblo con anticipación, jamas lo admitiría, pero sentía algo de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar después. Igualmente estaba confiado de que tenía todo bajo control, si de lo arcano se trataba el era un experto.

Est enim locus est res paratus;  
nihil in ea benedixitque et theraphim,  
anima mea omnino gratis divina ordinavit et foedus cum inferis spirituum,  
quos vult invocate omnis voluntas mea ut non audiat quis superpositione.

 

Dijo cada palabra con claramente y con firmeza. Ahora solo faltaba esperar; "incluso si la invocación se ha realizado correctamente, los resultados no serán instantáneos, espere unos momentos" así decía el libro; pero claro este también decía "no deje la habitación en ningún momento, por ninguna circunstancia; ya que el ser que esta invocando es en extremo peligroso, y apenas se manifieste usted deberá pasar una prueba, debera probar que es apto para ser su amo. Todos los demonios tienen una prueba distinta e impredecible". Eso si que hacía la espera mas gratificante. 

"Recuerde ser fuerte de mente y de espíritu, de lo contrario los efectos secundarios seran algo mas que irreversibles". Eso no ayudaba mucho.

Por unos tensos minutos el satanista no pudo escuchar mas que el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, y aterrador silenció, como el ojo de una tormenta. Pero derrepente sus ojos fueron directo hacía el líquido en el centro del pentagrama, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Se estaba moviendo, primero lenta y de manera casi imperceptible, hasta que sus movientos se tornaron parecidos a los de un ser consciente, luego de eso ya no puedo seguir viendo; todos los trazos del dibujo empezaron a brillar con un blanco cegador, que inundó la cerrada habitación con una luz casi pura. Aun así se podía distinguir una figura que emergía de círculo, tomando forma lentamente. Un sonido ensordecedor era lo único que podía escuchar, una pregunta, una sola pregunta rondaba la mente de Murdoc en ese momento: ¿Porqué diablos me pareció que esto era una buena idea?. Así de rápido como la luz apareció se esfumó, y el único recuerdo que quedo de aquel instante fue un fuerte zumbido en sus oidos.

Y una figura en el centro de la habitación.

sus ojos se habían desacostumbrado a la oscuridad de la habitación, apenas si podía distinguirla entre las sombras, pero si podía escuchar su lenta y profunda respiración que hacía eco en el vacío del lugar. Murdoc decidió tomar coraje y hablarle al ser que se encontraba solo con el; antes de que los efectos secundarios se hicieran presentes. Aunque le costo que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo soy tu amo, así que haras lo que te ordene!- la criatura se movió, soltando un leve quejido, ahora si podía verla con claridad, o algo así; tenía dos enormes alas que envolvían su cuerpo, se le cruzo por la mente que podría abrir la puerta para que la luz lo dejara verlo en detalle, pero no quería dejar la espalda descubierta, sólo por si acaso. Llevado por el mismo coraje de antes, el satanista se acercó, sin bajar su guardia, dando pasos lentos, preparado para retroceder en cualquier momento. El ser pareció darse cuenta de esto, y abrió sus alas lentamente, fue entonces cuando Murdoc se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una criatura, sino algo mas similar a un humano.

Otro quejido, esta vez mas parecido a uno de dolor, fue lo unico que escucho como respuesta, antes de que el ser empezara a moverse de nuevo. Esta vez intentando pararse, con movientos torpes y lentos, toda su figura temblando notoriamente, obviamente aquello no le estaba siendo facil. Pero justo cuando iba a preguntar una voz lo detuvo;

-La... puerta...- ¿La puerta?, ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que la abriera?. Por unos segundos el satanista se pregunto si debería hacerle caso, pero tampoco sonaba como si fuera a lastimarlo, aquello no había sonado como una demanda sino un ruego, y su voz no era la tipica voz de demonio de las peliculas, sino como la de cualquier persona, solo que mas pesada y cansada, no parecía estar en condiciones de hacerle daño si eso era lo que pretendía. Así que con cautela Murdoc volvió sobre sus pasos, y todavía sin la confianza suficiente para quitarle los ojos de encima abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que notó fue un intenso color azul. Eran las alas del ser, y había acertado; eran enormes, incluso parado estas rozaban el suelo. Aparte de eso y el cabello azul todo parecía humano, eso pensó, hasta que este irguió su cabeza y pudo distiguir sus ojos.

Esos ojos. Eran completamente negros y si no fuera por las cejas estos serían carentes de cualquier emoción. 

Murdoc se quedo sin palabras mientras veía como su figura se tornaba nítida en el reflejo de sus córneas. Fue entonces cuando sintió el peor terror de su vida, eran dos espejos mirando directo a su sucio y retorcido ser, devolviendole la misma mirada vacía de cualquier compasión o culpa y la misma expresión llena de odio y maldad, era repugnante. Fue la primera vez que sintió el peso de sus actos sobre su espalda y oprimiendo su pecho. No podía mover sus piernas ni despegar sus ojos por mas horrible que fuera, solo quería que parara.

Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que seguir, no sabía porque o que le estaba dando la fuerza. Igualmente no se iba a rendir, esto era necesario. El había escogido esté camino, nadie mas hubiera elegido uno tan poco ortodoxo y con tanto riesgo de mortalidad. Pero esta era la manera en la que Murdoc Niccals hacía las cosas.

Todo se detuvo, el peso ya no estaba y sus ojos estaban libres de mirar por la sala. Pero en cambió opto por usar su lengua.

-¿Qué se supone que eres?- no había notado lo cansado que estaba su cuerpo.

-Un demonio, a su servicio-. Extraño, su voz no lo hacía sonar muy seguro de aquello.

-¿Siquera tienes nombre?-.

-Stuart-.

-Considerando la parte demoniaca, no debería pero te queda-.


	2. El trato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomen mis queridos lectores, angst y lore para todos y todas.
> 
> (Bajen los rifles, Intente que este capítulo fuera mas largo. Pero cuando tratas de esconder todos los plotwists bajo la alfombra, eso se vuelve difícil. CRÉANME tuve que reescribir esto varías veces)

-¿Y la prueba?-

-La superaste, y debo decir que estuviste estupendo-. El satanista no sabía si lo decía encerio o aquello era solo sarcasmo, su sonrisa denotaba lo primero y su cejas lo segundo.-Ah, tus ojos lo recuerdo, prométeme que nunca volveras a hacerlo-.Los recuerdos del momento seguían dando vueltas en su memoria, no atormentandolo, eso seguro, pero tenían el peso suficiente para hacerle poner énfasis en el 'nunca'. -No te preocupes, no es algo que pueda o 'quiera' hacer muy seguido, además de agotador, mirar dentro del alma de las personas me pone muy incómodo, y creo que ya ví suficiente- agregó con una sonrisa, igualmente Murdoc frunció el ceño ante esto,-Recuerda quién es tu amo-, poco efectivo, esa sonrisa seguía inmutable. 

Aunque el enojo no le duro mucho, tenía algo que hacer primero;-Todavía no te dije porque te invoque, sigueme es mejor que te muestre-. Los dos salieron de la habitación, y ha decir verdad el cambió de esenario le venía bien a Stuart. Los primeros rayos del amanecer se estaban colando por las ventanas de la casa, bastante acogedor, sin la ironía incluída, claro.-¿Acaso no necesitabas un protector?, Para eso era el ritual- Pregunto el demonio mientras miraba a su alrededor, -Exacto, eres mi guardián; pero además de protegerme, debes vengarme-, el camino hacia donde se dirigía la conversación era bastante deducible; sobre todo cuando Murdoc puso un par de fotografías sobre la mesa. 

-¿Me invocaste para que hiciera tu trabajo sucio?-, dijo tomando las fotos; dos hombres de cuarenta probablemente, sonrientes. Nada mas resaltó de ellos, parecían ciudadanos normales.-Deja que te explique primero-, la cara del satanista ahora reflejaba otra baraja de emociones, enojó, tristesa, confusión. Entre muchas otras. -Soy todo oídos-.

-Soy músico, a eso me dedicó. Pero como cualquier compositor, necesitaba una productora que me ayudara con la venta y promoción de discos, aquí es donde entran ellos dos; son los jefes de la productora que se ofreció a ayudarme. Y yo creí en ellos, por que desde que tengo memoria he querido ser algo mas, mostrarle al mundo lo que hago, que la gente conozca mi nombre; fama y fortuna, si así lo quieres. Y ellos dejaron todos esos mis anelos al al alcance de mi mano, ¿Cómo iba a decir que no?-, mientras hablaba, en ningún momento sus ojos se cruzaron, parecía estar perdidos en su mente reviviendo sus palabras.-Pase casi un año trabajando con ellos, nos hicimos buenos amigos ya no solo era algo de negocios, íbamos a bares juntos, fiestas, nos juntabamos con los músicos mas éxitosos no solo del pais, de todas partes del mundo, esa fue la epoca en la que escribí mis mejores canciones. Ellos alababan mi trabajo, todos los días me decían lo orgullosos que estaban de trabajar conmigo y que estaban completamente seguros de que yo sería su nueva estrella, y..-, se detuvo para dar un profundo suspiro.

-¿Que paso?- Stuart ansiaba saber, aunque ya tenía una idea muy acertada. Derrepente las fotos en su mano se empezaron a sentir incomodas.

-Un día, llegue al estudio, era el día en el que iba a ver el beta del álbum-, era evidente que le estaba costando seguir, -entre a la sala y me sente, mis jefes no tardaron mucho en llegar, tomaron asiento en frente mío. Empezaron, "Murdoc, tenemos algo que decirte, agradecemos mucho tu ayuda y colaboración", uno de ellos saco uno de los discos de una caja, y siguieron "Pero tu trabajo aquí ya esta hecho", yo no entendía nada, ¿Hecho?, ¿Acaso ya no me querían trabajando allí?, "¿hice algo mal?", "Para nada, lo hiciste perfecto". Tome el disco, todavía confundido. Entonces lo comprendí todo, en la portada no estaba mi foto, ni mi nombre, solo caras que no conocía, guapos, felices, perfectos. "¿Porqué?", Sabía la respuesta, solo no quería oirla, esto no podía estar pasandome, yo conocía estos hombres. o eso creí. "Lo sentimos murdoc, pero nadie quiere ver a un pobre demonio en la portada de un álbum tan hermoso, tienes que entender, los negocios son así". Luego de eso el guardia tuvo que escoltarme fuera del estudio.- el otro arqueó una ceja -¿Porqué tuvo que..?- el satanista no lo dejo terminar -Le rompí la nariz a uno...- 

-oh, ya veo- 

-No solo me robaron mis sueños, mi trabajo, yo puse mi vida en ese disco. Me quitaron lo único que tenía, en cierto modo me mataron. Y aquí es donde entras tú-, stuart jamás había sentido compasión por nadie, menos por un humano. No podía negar que sus entrañas hervian de rabia, ni el torbellino de emociones dentro suyo que clamaba justicia, a un crimen que no lo involucraba. No podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, ni sentir apegó. Esto era solo un trabajo, hacer el cometido (ser imparcial en el proceso), lavarse las manos, nada mas. ¿Pero sería capaz de matar a un hombre?¿A dos?¿Y quitarse la sangre de entre los dedos sin ninguna culpa, como si fuera solo mugre?. Nunca había hecho esto antes, quizas esto no fue una buena ide...-No quiero que los mates-, Murdoc detuvo sus pensamientos en seco,-Quiero que los hagas sufrir. No quiero que utilizen mi felicidad como prestamo ilimitado para pagar la suya-, el demonio sonrió,-Descuida, este les saldrá muy caro- 

El satanista extendió su brazo, y abrió su palma -¿Trato hecho?-, 'un crimen así de atroz no se paga con la muerte, quizas el sufrimiento sea el mejor castigo. Quizas si sere capaz de vivir con eso' penso Stuart, mientras estrechaba su mano, -Tus deseos, son ordenes-. 

-Así me gusta-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoro leer sus comentarios, tratare de responderlos a todos!
> 
> ¿Quienes son los hombres en las fotos? Me parece que eso lo pueden deducir ustedes mis queridos sherlocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Adoro leer sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir mejorando!
> 
> (Al parecer a mi subconsciente le gustan los 'peros' porque cuando volví a leer este capítulo para corregír errores tuve que borrar como 5)


End file.
